The invention relates to a magnet arrangement for securing a prosthesis, in particular a dental prosthesis, one magnet to be implanted or fastened to an implant and the opposing magnet to be disposed in a prosthesis.
In order, in a magnet arrangement of this type, to obtain a self-centering action when the magnet fastened in the prosthesis is displaced relative to the implanted magnet, for example in chewing motions, the surface of the one magnet is of convex configuration and that of the opposing magnet is, correspondingly, of concave configuration. When, in chewing motions, the prosthesis becomes somewhat displaced in relation to the implanted magnet, a corresponding displacement of the magnet disposed in the prosthesis takes place, whereupon the latter is automatically returned by the magnetic force into the aligned position once the forces acting upon the prosthesis cease.
Furthermore, by virtue of the present invention, a device for positioning a magnet in a prosthesis is proposed, by means of which a magnet to be fitted in a dental prosthesis can be positioned in exact and accurate alignment with an already implanted magnet.